Lance Hunter
Lance Hunter je původně poručík Birtksých ozbrojených sil, který se po pádu S.H.I.E.L.D.u připojil ke Coulsonovu týmu. Životopis Brzký život Lance Hunter byl poručík vzdušných ozbrojených sil Velké Británie. V roce 2008 se účastnil operace v Basře v Iráku a další v Sierra Leone v roce 2011, poté se stal nájemným žoldákem. Hunter podnikl misi v Dubaji, kde se setkal s agenty S.H.I.E.L.D.u Bobbi Morseovou a Alphonsem Mackenziem. Všichni tři se během mise stali blízkými příteli, ale dvojice nikdy Hunterovi neřekla všechno, protože nebyl od S.H.I.E.L.D.u. Někdy v té době se do sebe Bobbi a Lance zamilovali a vzali se, jejich manželství však netrvalo dlouho a krátce poté se rozvedli. Přes Bobbi se seznámil s Jane a Isabelle Hartleyovými, po opuštění Britských ozbrojených sil se přidal k Isabellinu týmu. Žoldák S.H.I.E.L.D.u Lance Hunter, Isabelle Hartleyová a Idaho se v utajení setkali s Rogerem Browningem, bývalým agentem S.H.I.E.L.D.u, který jim poskytl složku o 0-8-4 a její lokaci. Běhehm vyjednávání byli napadeni vrahem z řad HYDRY, který Browninga zabil a ukradl složku. Hunter, Hartleyová a Idaho na něj začali střílet, kulky se od něj však odrazili, takže vyskočil z okna a uprchl. thumb|left|322px|Hartleyová, Hunter a Idaho po příjezdu na HřištěKdyž tým přiletěl na Hřiště, tajnou základnu S.H.I.E.L.D.u, byli informováni Samem Konigem, že se mají kvůli debrífinku setkat s ředitelem Philem Coulsonem. Melinda Mayová jim řekla, že muž, který na ně zaútočil, byl Carl Creel, který měl schopnost absorbovat složení jakékolilátky a nahradit ní svou tkáň, což vysvětlovalo, proč mu kulky neublížily. Když S.H.I.E.L.D. zjistil, že Creel plánoval útok na generála Glenna Talbota, Hunter se přestrojil za vojáka Spojených států Tylera a pomohl Mayové a Skye chránit Talbota před Absorbing Manem. Poté řekl generálovi, aby jej následoval do auta, kde už na něj však čekala Mayová, aby ho mohla odvést na základnu S.H.I.E.L.D.u. Poté, co Coulson Talbota vyslechl, nechal ho jít, vysadil ho však uprostřed ničeho. Když generál volal na základnu, aby ho někdo vyzvedl, mimochodem řekl, aby ke Creelově cele přiřadili větší ostrahu. Tak se S.H.I.E.L.D. dozvěděl, kde drží Absorbing Mana a zařízení 0-8-4. Hunter byl spolu s Mayovou, Skye, Triplettem, Idahem a Hartleyovou poslán, aby tento artefakt získali. Hartleyová 0-8-4 našla, ale byla napadena Creelem, který uprchl ze své cely. Chtěla artefakt, Obelisk, použít proti němu, ale jakmile se ho dotkla, její holá ruka se začala měnit v kámen. Hunter začal po Creelovi střílet, což ho přinutilo utéct. Skye zavolala Coulsonovi ohledně nových rozkazů. Armáda brzy přijela a Coulson se stále nemohl rozhodnout, jestli má nechat agenty pokračovat v misi a obětovat Hartleyovou, nebo jestli má misi vzdát a sehnat pro Hartleyovou lékařskou pomoc. Hunter se rozhodl Coulsonovy rozkazy ignorovat a spolu s Isabelle a Idahem se vydali do nemocnice. Hartleyová cítila, že ji Obelisk zabíjí, a věděla, že se do nemocnice nedostanou včas, proto řekla Hunterovi, aby jí ruku amputoval. Lance nechtěl, ale nakonec to udělal. thumb|284px|Lance Hunter a Glenn Talbot v helikoptéřeNaneštěstí, jakmile se Idaho podíval dozadu, jestli je Isabelle v pořádku, na cestu před ně se postavil Carl Creel proměněný v beton. Při srážce s ním se auto převrátilo na střechu. Hartleyová a Idaho byli nárazem zabiti, ale Lance přežil. Když viděl, jak se Creel blíží, rozhodl se hrát mrtvého. Absorbing Man vzal Obelisk a odešel. Připojení se k S.H.I.E.L.D.u Mayové se podařilo Huntera najít a on jí ohlásil smrt Hartleyové a Idaha. Hunter řekl Mayové, aby utekla pryč, nechala mu však Myší díru, aby se dostal ven z auta. Lance se sice zdostal z auta ven, ale krátce poté ho zajala armáda Spoených států. Vojáci ho nechali na poli, kde mu Glenn Talbot nabídl vyzvednutí helikoptérou. Ve vrtulníku se ho generál snažil přesvědčit, aby mu řekl, kde se skrývá Coulson a jeho tým. Hunter souhlasil, na oplátku však chtěl dva miliony dolarů a důstojný pohřeb pro Hartleyovou a zprávou pro její rodinu o tom, co se jí skutečně stalo. Po příjezdu na Hřište a kontrole Antoinem Triplettem byl Hunter zavolán do kancelře ředitela Coulsona. Hunter se dožadoval vysvětlení, proč žádní další agenti nejdou po Creelovi a proč se Coulson nerozhodl misi zrušit, když šlo Hartleyové o život. Ředitel se ho zeptal, co mu Talbot nabídl. Hunter byl upřímný a řekl mu o podmínkách. Lance po Coulsonovi chtěl peníze, které mu dlužil za práci pro S.H.I.E.L.D. i peníze, které by patřily Idahovi a Hartleyové, aby je mohl dát jejich rodinám. Coulson souhlasil. thumb|left|314px|Hunter při pokusu zabít CreelaLance mluvil se Skye a pověděl jí o době, kdy byl v týmu spolu s Isabelle. Pověděl jí, že S.H.I.E.L.D. není život, jen práce. Když tým vystopoval Creela, Coulson nařídil Hunterovi, aby zůstal na základně, ten ho však přemluvil, aby mohl jít s nimi. Slíbil, že bude poslouchat rozkazy, a tak mu to Coulson dovolil. Když se tým připravoval k útoku, Hunter uspal Mayovou, Skye a Tripletta, takže mohl jít na Creela sám a pomstít smrt svým bývalých kolegů. Vběhl na náměstí, kde Creel domlouval předání Obelisku HYDŘE, a pokusil se Absorbing Mana zabít, ten se však na poslední chvíli adaptoval, takže mu náboje neublížily. Creel Huntera dohonil a téměř ho zabil, naštěstí se však objevil Coulson, který Creela dočasně proměnil v kámen pomocí Fitzova vynálezu. Hunter se z dálky slvědoval pohřebu Isabelle Hartleyové. Nechal Isabellin přívěsek v autě její sestry Jane. Coulson mu nabídl trvalé místo u S.H.I.E.L.D.u se slovy, že potřebuje více lidí, kteří dokážou udělat špatnou věc pro dobrý důvod. Přestože to pro něj zmnamenalo ztrátu dvou milionů dolarů a setkání s Mayovou, kterou podle Coulsona naštvalo, že ji Hunter uspal, Lance přijal a připojil se ke Coulsonovu týmu. Vztahy Spojenci *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Phil Coulson - ředitel **Bobbi Morseová - milenka, ex-manželka a kolegyně **Isabelle Hartleyová †- kolegyně a přítelkyně **Idaho †- kolega a přítel **Melinda May - kolegyně **Skye - kolegyně **Antoine Triplett † - kolega **Leo Fitz - kolega **Jemma Simmonsová - kolegyně **Alphonso Mackenzie - kolega **Billy Koenig - kolega **Sam Koenig - kolega *Glenn Talbot Nepřátelé *HYDRA **Carl Creel/Absorbing Man **Marcus Scarlotti **Sunil Bakshi **Octavian Bloom - oběť **Toshiro Mori - oběť *Grant Ward *Raina Výskyt Zdroje *Marvel Cinematic Universe Wiki'' *''Agenti S.H.I.E.L.D.u'' Kategorie:Lidé Kategorie:Muži Kategorie:Členové S.H.I.E.L.D.u Kategorie:Hnědé vlasy Kategorie:Hnědé oči Kategorie:Jedinci